


Roommate #8

by SpecialDisaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roommates, Tags Are Hard, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, bros being bros but not really, i may or may not worship sasuke uchiha, inosaka if you squint, naruto likes plants, sasuke is a prick but a hot prick, these tags change as i think of them, this USED to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialDisaster/pseuds/SpecialDisaster
Summary: Roommate after roommate, Sasuke finally finds one that doesn't make him want to pull his hair out.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Roommate #8

Naruto Uzumaki. Of all the roommates he'd ever had, Naruto had to be the absolute worst.

  
Sasuke should've known putting up an ad on Craigslist was a bad idea, but he'd had worse (see _**shaving his balls as a fifteen year old boy**_ ). At the time, it seemed like a good idea. Law school was pricey and he couldn't afford a dorm (his family could, but who was he, Mr.-Fucking-Dependent?), so he'd had several roommates to help pay the $2,500 rent. Sasuke, being the picky, don't-piss-me-off type prick he was, usually got tired of them after a few months and kicked them out. Seven roommates, seven headaches.

  
Ino, the emo bitch he found in one of his classes, was his favorite. She stayed until she moved in with her girlfriend (at least Sasuke definitely thought so, the pink haired-bimbo she brought around insisted they were friends, but he'd never heard friends fuck that loud) four months into her being there. She didn't eat everything in his fridge (fucking Choji), didn't leave a mess everywhere, and was generally fun to talk to. Sasuke would even consider her a friend. It was quiet for a month or so with her gone, but he did not think about calling her to hangout. He didn’t!

  
Shikamaru was perfectly fine. He cleaned up after himself, wasn't excessively loud at any point in the day, and didn't try to force awkward conversation whenever they passed in the hall or walked up the stairs together after a party (they didn't go together, just had friends who went, who also didn't go together). He even cooked breakfast for the both of them each morning, and cleaned up after.

  
#2 and his stupid hair (the argument could be made that Sasuke's hair was just as, if not more, stupid, but you better not say it to his face) just fucking annoyed Sasuke to no end, because they were so similar and so different. They were both intelligent, agoraphobic assholes who weren't afraid to speak their minds and didn't like to be bothered. Their difference was their work ethic, Sasuke's being made of steel and Shikamaru's being rubber. It pained Sasuke to see such talents and smarts being wasted away lazing about over his PS4. Having no filter and nowhere to go meant that they spent all day at home, arguing about the absolute dumbest, pettiest, shit. Sasuke kicked him out four hours after they argued about The Lord of The Rings lore. But Naruto? Absolute hell.

  
You see, he and Naruto had known one another long before the whole roommate thing. They met in their freshman year of high school, and had been best friends ever since. So, of course, when Naruto's parents got tired of dealing with their hyper, dyslexic son's shenanigans, he moved out into Sasuke's apartment. The first week went without issues. Naruto was, contrary to popular belief, quite neat and hygienic. He'd brought several house plants with him, scattered throughout the house. They were actually really nice, and well cared for. Naruto brought Sasuke's favorite flower as a gift, white tiger lilies, kept by the pale boy's window, instantly gaining brownie points for fuck ups (breaking plates, being loud, disturbing his things) from Sasuke. Gaara, another plant-lover roommate he harbored, would leave dirt all over the house from his fucking cacti. Not to mention the smeared eyeliner in the sink, freaky expressions, and the refusal to eat anything that wasn’t gizzard. He was quickly kicked out.

  
Naruto would occasionally come into his room to 'cuddle' (you better not call it that), hanging on Sasuke's shoulders or laying his head in his lap. It used to put Sasuke off when they first met, but he quickly learned that Naruto was just trying to show he cared for him. He wasn't disruptive or awkward when it happened, and they'd just talk about whatever during the interaction. Their conversations never halted, never a lull in conversation whether it be shitty bosses at Naruto's work (he was working at a café/library place, and had the charisma to make customers, male or female, buy more than they should through the power of flirting. His boss didn't like it.), asshole students in Sasuke's school, weird calls from parents, sexuality, exes, games and books, all of it.

  
They would stay up watching movies, listening to music, or hanging out near the park. In all honesty, it made Sasuke feel alive again. Usually, his nights were spent bent over his desk studying, not getting black-out drunk in Naruto's closet, guzzling liquor he’d stolen from his mom’s place. It was those moments where he felt _it_. That overwhelming need to just grab those stupidly tattooed cheeks of his and kiss him silly. Hold Naruto until their bodies cemented together. Sometimes Sasuke just wanted to run his fingers through Naruto's electric-blond locks, which he allowed himself to do when they were too drunk to care or remember. And when Naruto would flash that large, white smile his way, the one reserved just for him (his eyes would crinkle and a bit of his pink gums would show, adorable), he went weak in the knees and would have to clutch onto him to keep standing, which did absolutely nothing to help. Heart racing, palms sweating, face flushing, stomach doing fucking jigs...

  
Sasuke was in love, and stupidly refused to acknowledge it to himself or anyone else. For years, he'd pushed it down, put it in a box, and threw away the key. He knew that Naruto felt it too. He knew that Naruto was aware of the little moments and intricacies, little pockets of time locked away for them and them alone. It wasn't even about ruining their friendship or anything, they were just scared as fuck. Cowards down to the letter. What about, exactly, neither knew.

  
So they just stuck with it, the eye contact that lasted too long, hands that lingered for a bit longer than they should've in all the wrong places, conversations that skirted the boundary of dangerous. Delicious, sweet, torture.

Naruto Uzumaki was the absolute worst fucking roommate Sasuke ever had, for making him feel so _horrendously amazing._

**Author's Note:**

> APOLOGIZES FOR THE FORMATTING, I'M LEARNING!! This is my first fic to ao3!! I'm working on something else, not for this fandom (though there might be more for it), but please enjoy it. I'm still learning so criticism is appreciated. Please don't be mean, I'll cry.


End file.
